Description: The Integrated Microscopy Core will provide state-of-the-art light and electron microscopic hardware along with the technical expertise needed to enable the Center researchers to run both routine and new, innovated cytochemical techniques. The routine services include tissue processing and sectioning of cells for light and electron microscopic examination. The IMC will also help interpret data, train users in the technology and use of the equipment, and assist in preparation of illustrations for publications and presentations.